Ryoichi Takuma
"I beseech thee oh mighty lightning, strike now and bestow upon me your gifts; empower me, Thundara!" "Burn bright ferocious flame, consume all there is and turn them to ash; incinerate them, PYROSH!" "Oh great earth, hear me now, erect a wall that defends with the might of the world; stand tall like a mountain, Terrak." "Hear me life-giving water, cure the ill and heal the wounded with your revitalizing power; spread the gift of life, Aquarus." "I call upon the freedom of the wind, echo through the ether with a powerful shout as you rush on; howl with freedom, AEROS!" "i summon the power of the sky, roar through the heavens like a mythical beast and instill fear in those who hear your mighty voice; strike swiftly Thundara." incantations used to empower Ryoichi's elemental spells. Summary An energetic, compassionate, and loving young man, Ryoichi has been a valued friend of Haruki and Momo and protective big brother of Kaede. His goofiness tends to infect others with joy be it intentional or otherwise. Despite how he acts most of the time, he is quite smart and talented, proven through his mastery of the arcane art of magic; with it he joins his friends in the fight against the gang known as Power Struggle in the hopes of liberating South City from its grasp. As a fellow sorcerer, and most importantly her big brother, he tutors Kaede in the use of magic so she can better defend herself. Personality Ryoichi is fairly cheerful and energetic, to the point he comes off as being goofy. Even cracking jokes in intense situations. Despite this he is very smart, able to intuitively learn various complicated spells; as powerful as Ryo is, he is nothing if not compassionate. Exhibiting a great deal of patience and restraint as a very powerful and pissed off wizard could bring chaos and destruction to the universe. Something he'd rather not do, even in his most furious state of mind. Personal Statistics Alignment: neutral good Name: Ryoichi Takuma Origin: Dragonball RBC Gender: male Age: 20 Classification: human Date of Birth: Nov 13 * Zodiac/Horoscope: scorpio Birthplace: South City Weight: 135 lbs Height: 5' 9" Likes: eating sweets and veggies, dancing, practicing his magic Dislikes: fighting, being discriminated, school, eating meat, insults toward his family Eye Color: yellow Hair Color: black Hobbies: playing games Values: Ryoichi values life and freedom Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Momo, Haruki, Yoshi, Kaede Previous Affiliation: ... Themes: Magic by mystery skulls Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A | at least High 5-A Powers and Abilities: * [[Magic|'Sorcery']]: Ryoichi has access to magic. He can use rituals, symbols, gestures, language, and so on to exploit supernatural forces, like mana, to varying degrees. Given the flexibility of magic, Ryo essentially has unlimited possibilities for its use. For instance: he can use teleportation, astral projection, healing, psychic powers, and nature manipulation. He is especially talented when it comes to using nature magic. ** Mystical Object: He has various items with magical properties like the locket around his neck; he also carries around tarot cards and has a crystal ball he keeps in a bag. * Hidden Power: A mysterious woman, that he believes was his mother, suppressed his powers one night while he slept; though he is unaware of this detail. That spell is weakening and his power is returning to him. Attack Potency: 10-A '''(Despite his small physique, he can pull off some athletic level feats of strength and speed.) |''' 5-A (He has several spells that can make him strong enough to damage planet busters; becoming even more powerful than Haruki.) Speed: Athletic Human (He's very fast, able to run at 20 mph and throw punches and kicks much faster than that.) | FTL+ '(Using magic to enhance his speed, he can reach and exceed light speed. Moving faster than even Haruki) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Despite his physique, he is quite strong, capable of lifting around 300 lbs if not more.) | Class Y (Like Haruki, Ryo can't really showcase the true capabilities of his lifting strength given the circumstances he's been in already.) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (he can trade blows with professional fighters who quadruple him in size.) | Large Planet Class (With magic though, he can match the strength of superhuman beings like Momo or Haruki.) Durability: Athlete level (Ryoichi is quite resilient, able to take a beating from multiple people at once and get back up; but like most humans, he has a weakness to weapons.) | Large Planet level (He can use magic to toughen up, raising his resistance to damage exponentially. Tanking hits from the likes of James Masters much better than Haruki can.) Stamina: days Range: interplanetary Standard Equipment: * Locket: Aside from holding a family photo, his locket serves as a regulator to control his magical energy intake and output so that he doesn't waste it. Once removed his power increases exponentially. It also works as a magic GPS or MPS (magical positioning system) locating items and people across a vast distance. Most importantly, an enchantment was placed on it when he was twelve years old. When certain criteria are met, his true power will be revealed. * Spell Book: His father's tome which holds a plethora of spells; most of which he has not learned yet. * Tarot Cards: Ryo can use a deck of cards to gain bits of insight into the past, present, and future of an individual; but that's not all. By applying certain spells to them, these cards can also become dangerous tools. * Crystal Ball: A crystalline ball which he can use to observe past, present, and future events in greater detail than the tarot cards can provide. Intelligence: gifted Weaknesses: Though the possible applications of magic are unlimited, Ryoichi is not unbeatable; magic itself is a mystical art, making its limitations harder to define as they are based more so on spiritual and mental strength/skill rather than physical power. However: * those who possess magical abilities themselves may have just as much, if not more, versatility as him, depending on the amount of knowledge and experience they have in comparison. In short, countering magic with magic. * Also, since spells gain their strength from a caster's will, any sort of distraction or mental hindrance like fear or divided attention can weaken them. * Increasing the strength of a spell requires time and may open him up to an assault. * If enough physical damage is dealt to him he may pass out or even die. * Anything or anyone that is either immune to or can negate magic is also a problem as they can render his spells ineffective. Feats: * dodged fireballs from James * fought several Power Struggle goons at once * learned at least 16 spells * once save Haruki from James Key: normal | magic boost Note: His magic boosts don't have any set multipliers; therefore, the stats given for them are neither Ryo's minimum or maximum potential. They're simply there to give people an idea of how strong he can get using magic, if given the chance. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Tarot Shot: He applies magic to tarot cards to use offensively as projectiles. * Safeguardium: Creates a magic shield to defend against all attacks. * Astral Libera: Using magic, Ryo can make an astral projection of himself by separating his soul from his body. He can only enter this state of being through meditation and while he's in this state his body can't move; but he can stay in this form as long he desires. While in spirit form, he can't utilize his magic spells, but he now has spirit based powers which include, but aren't limited to: ** Possession/Exorcism ** Spiritual Energy Manipulation ** Flight ** Intangibility ** Invisibility * Elemento Commandum: A spell that invokes the power of nature itself, summoning and manipulating various elements at will. Ryo is quite versatile with this spell in particular, as he can utilize three elements at a time; and can strengthen their effects by chanting different incantations. While the elements can be used interchangeably, in terms of offense and defense, he specifies each one for a different job. ** Pyrosh: offense ** Terrak: defense ** Aquarus: status alteration ** Aeros: flight/speed ** Thundara: electrokinesis/power boosts * Rayus: Fires magic energy at the target. It can be launched as consecutive projectiles or a laser beam. * Transloca: Can go anywhere or to anyone. Can only teleport to places he's been to before. * Mendaka: He can heal himself or others of any ailments and injuries using magic light, but this takes time and focus; given the severity of the wound or illness, it may or may not take added time and effort. * Divina: Ryoichi can discern certain past, present, or future events using objects like tarot cards and a crystal ball. However, such divination requires focus in order to work, also he can only look so far into past or future before reaching his limit. * Psyona: He employs magical energy for psychokinesis. Larger objects will prove more difficult and powerful beings can resist it. Through the manipulation of magic energy he can use telepathy, hypnosis and various other psychic powers. Powerful minds can resist this. * Summon/Banish: Through teleportation, Ryoichi can bring forth anyone or anything he desires from large monsters to weapons or even people. Provided that he is powerful enough to do so./ He can send anyone/anything anywhere else. However, with the same limitations as summoning, he must also be specific about where he's sending the target(s) to or from. Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * His name means "good, clear one". Additional/Optional Stats Surge Mode: An application of the Thundara spell that allows Ryoichi to channel high levels of electrical energy through his body in order to empower himself; boosting his stats by the power of lightning, this technique has a variety of names such as Storm Trigger, Thunder Boost, and of course Surge Mode. Now supercharged, his body bulks up and his hair stands on end; another sign of this mode's activation is the storm of electrical discharges pulsing around his body since he has so much power coursing through it already, making him resemble a Super Saiyan 2. Unfortunately, the sudden overflowing surge of power makes this boost temporary; especially without proper training in the skill. Pictures Category:Sorcerer Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10